Zutara Week 2018
by LalaGirly
Summary: It's that time of year again - ZUTARIANS UNITE! Get ready for your favourite couple revolved around the prompts for 2018! (DISCONTINUED...unless)
1. First Kiss

**This is kind of late but I'll hopefully make the rest of these chapters on time. I hope you guys enjoy~**

I **DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

 **Modern** **day AU**

Zuko escorted Katara back to her home after taking her out to the movies - it was the second date and it'd went perfectly. Proud in himself, Zuko confidently _swaggered_ next to the chatty Katara next to him.

Now at the door they stood before each other with with content smiles.

"I had a great time today Zuko", Katara's comment only increasing his pride, "The movie, the seats, you being scared all the way through - it was all perfect."

Zuko crossed his arms in defense, his lower lip slightly puckered out; Katara giggled relentlessly at the sight.

Suddenly hit with an idea, Zuko took a few steps closer to the girl infront of him, he said, "Well I know something that was perfect tonight."

Katara raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Our kiss", Zuko huskily whispered into her ear.

"What ki-", Katara asked confused before being cut off by Zuko's warm and soft lips on hers, and equally warm hand on her neck - eyes closed, knees knocked, internally screaming, Katara saved this sweet moment. Breaking apart Zuko stated, "That kiss..."

"By any chance, was there a second kiss?", Katara inquired with a smile, sliding her arms around Zuko's neck, his own hands now on her waist.

"I think so...", Zuko replied a seductive smile on lips before slowly leaning in.

 _"Hey!"_ they heard someone yell from out of no where.

"Oh my _spirits_ ", Katara cursed hands covering her reddening face, knowing that voice all to well: _Sokka._

 _"Get away from my sister!"_ Sokka yelled, scowling furiously, _"Katara, you said you were going to the library ro study, not out and about smooching with some guy!"_

As Katara and her brother glared at each other, Zuko decided to cut the undeniable tension in the air, "I guess this is my queue to leave..."

But before Zuko even made it down the first step, Katara sneaked a smug look at Sokka before grabbing Zuko's collar and pulling him into her, their lips colliding.

They left the kiss with a loud _"muah"_ before Katara flushed but satisfied said, "There's that second kiss - you'll get the third another time."

"Can't wait", Zuko returned with a toothy grin.

"Katara", Sokka barrated disapprovingly.

" ** _Sokka!_** ", Katara countered with an icy cold tone and raging flames in her eyes.

He gulped - Sokka was worried.

 **Thank you for reading. I don't really have much to say so...**

 **Until next time**

 ** _DisneyfanaticcalledLakeisha_**


	2. Letters

**OF COURSE I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER {JEEZ!}** -

 _Dear Katara,_

 _For the past few years, you and I have been exchanging letters as a regular thing - we're pen pals._ But _, I don't feel like just a pen pal anymore._ I've _gotten to know you through these letters and you've gotten to know me; so it's no surprise that now I'm... I'm in love with you._ After _a while, whenever you wrote the words "haha" in your letters, I could just imagine your light, happy, beautiful laugh, eventually making me laugh too!_ _And now especially after the trade meeting between the Southern Watertribe and Fire Nation, what happened between us, I can't get you out of my head._ But _not just that: I want to be the one you wake up to every morning to give you a kiss and a hug, I want to be the only man by your side and I want to be a husband worthy of your love...but no._ I'm _already married, to Mai, and you're already married to Aang; you have a child, I have a child and there's nothing much we can do about it._ Oh _but Katara if I could go back in the time to just after the 100 year war, I would've chosen love, which was and clearly still is, you._ But _as I said before, we have families now that we love too much to abandon - but I want you to remember this Katara: I will always, always love you, even from a distance, even with you in another man's arms..._ _Maybe in our next lives, we'll meet once again and be together._ Love _your Zuko_

Katara read the the last line carefully as more tears rushed down her caramel brown face: _your_ Zuko. She still had his heart, and he hers. Closing her eyes, she lay back against the bed frame, letter and hands to her sides; after a few more sobs, tears and sniffles, the mature waterbender plucked up the courage to go to her desk and started writing the letter he deserved back...

 **In the Fire Nation, a week later...** Zuko was at his desk shuffling through papers late at night as the palace was in blissful silence. _Taxes, Home renovations, Hunting privileges, To Zuko_ ; that's when he stopped. Now in his hands was a white, neatly folded envelope with the words _To Zuko_ on it...in Katara's handwriting. The Fire Lord immediately ripped the letter out of it's shell, unfolded it, and started reading...

 _Dear Zuko,_

 _I thought your letter deserved a response, and what I'd like to say is that: I love you too, I'll always love you._ You _will always be the sun to my moon, the fire to my water, the missing piece in my life - only because we'll obviously still be great friends but, my heart, mind and body want you to be something else in my life that we both know you can't be: my lover._ And _you are, but from half-way across the world, haha (I hope you heard that!)_ _And you know, if I went back in time as well, I would've chosen you too..._ _Love,_ _your Katara_

Zuko sat there in utter silence for at least a minute before his face contorted followed by quiet sobbing. Katara was the only person who could make him let it go, let it all out like this, now and probably forever.

Quite the same for Katara who was doing the exact same in her bedroom of her and Aang's house in the Southern Watertribe.

They loved each other, but couldn't have each other; but in their hearts, they knew that one day, they could love once again.

 **Well that's that isn't it? Hope you guys liked this fanfic as well - I had a bit of trouble with the ending so don't mind that ahah *coughs* Anyway...**

 **Until next time**

 ** _DisneyfanaticcalledLakeisha_**


	3. Tea

**I DO NOT OWN THE GLORIOUSNESS THAT IS AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

 **(I _thiiink I made this a modern au, but I honestly don't even know so SSHHH, just go w/ it)_**

It was a rainy afternoon on the streets of Ba Sing Se, the pitter-patter of rain on the windows breaking the quiet environment of the interior of the cafe. Despite his fiery nature, rain calmed Zuko's nerves when the stress became too much in the hustle and bustle that was his life - whether it was college, his dad or his sister, he'd always try to find a way to get away from his problems. The stress of today was surprisingly his kind-hearted Uncle, although very dear to his heart, berating Zuko's lack of conversational skills.

"Agni Zuko, have I taught you nothing?" Iroh exasperated disgraced, "You asked if she wanted water, _really_ _?_ In this fine establishment of a tea shop you opted for _water?_ You literally could've picked anything else."

"Like what, Uncle _?"_ Zuko asked with equal, or even more, exasperation.

Clearing his throat, Iroh listed, "Well there's sparkling water which is a more sophisticated choice."

"Oh! And also flavoured wate-" Uncle continued before Zuko reiterated that they worked in a cafe that specialises in _hot_ drinks not store bought beverages - unfortunately for Zuko though, that didn't stop him from continuing his rant. _Agni._

Zuko's eyes had rolled to the back of his head for the hundredth time that day by the time his Uncle had finally finished his beverage monologue.

"...milk, hot chocolate, maybe even",the old man slightly gagged, _"Coffee_ , but finally, and definitely most importantly: Tea, the Aang of hot drinks, perhaps even drinks in general!"

"Finally, you're done! Now with no more further _distractions_ ," looking his Uncle up and down pointedly, "I'll be getting back to my job."

Upon entering the main cafe area, Zuko was met with the sight of the same beautiful girl he saw yesterday in the corner of the room, all alone and ready to order.

Sighing deeply, the young man remembered the words previously told to him by his ridiculous Uncle, _but most importantly: Tea!_ So that's exactly what he did, having got to the counter and poured his heart and soul into this cup of tea. Beverage on tray, biscuits on the side, napkins flat and folded, Zuko made his way to the girl.

Placing the tray on the table, he stuttered nervously, "My recommendation yesterday wasn't all that um, _good._ But I uh, I hope you enjoy what I made for you today instead."

Setting down her book on _Ancient Myths and Legends_ , the young girl looked up in shock, "Oh! Thank you so much uh, I wasn't expecting this, like, at _all_. Um, anyway, and your name is?"

"Zuko", he replied pleasantly.

"Alright, well then _terrible recommendation_ Zuko, would you like to join me for tea?" the girl asked with a bit more cheer in her tone, a warm smile gracing her lips as her arm outstretched to the seat beside her.

That seat. That seat was an olive branch.

For something more? Zuko hoped.

Uh uh, slow your role casanova, he internally reprimanded, You don't even know her name. Let's just take it slow and see where life with her in it, will take you...

In a haste that can only come from the realisation that you've been silent for an awkward amount of time, Zuko finally replied, "Uh yeah, I mean sure, yeah absolutely."

And so Zuko and the girl, who he soon come to know as Katara, conversed as if they hadn't in 100 years, like they had been best friends forever. Especially the starstruck Zuko who would see Katara as his escape, his light in the darkness..his rain during the storms.

 **Well that's that - sorry that this wa such a rushed and kinda crappy fanfic, probably the crappiest unfortunately (but I went back and retouched it, so hopefully it's exponentially better!)**

 **Until next time I suppose :)**


	4. Turtleducks

**I DO NOT OWN THE GREATNESS THAT IS AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

Sitting peacefully at the edge of the lake in his mother's private garden, fiancé by his side, bread in hands, turtleducks quacking, it was the perfect afternoon!

But that obviously didn't last long because out of nowhere Katara has a frown on her face; why?

"What's wrong?" The Fire Lord asked with concern, "Are you getting cold? Wait no we're in the Fire Nation. Um, are you hot? Well, obviously _we're in the Fire Nation_ \- oh, but you're obviously also hot looks wise. Oh no, **are you hurt?** "

Putting a finger on his blabbering mouth, Katara let out an airy chuckle, "No it's not that, I'm completely fine. It's just that I was thinking: do we have any nicknames or like _pet_ names for each other?"

Finger on chin, Zuko contemplated the question and come to a conclusion, "I call you Kat now and then but besides that, not in particular no..."

"Well that's just not gonna do is it", Katara stated starting to get up. Brushing excess dirt on her attire then hands, "Get up then, if we don't have ones, we're gonna get ones."

The both of them now up and ready to move, Katara linked arms with her firebender lover and sent them venturing off into the depths of the palace.

Now, Zuko found Katara's pet name whilst snacking in the kitchen; the Fire Lord got his fiancé to try his favourites, _Fire Flakes,_ and it didn't go very well. Sweating, panting, glazed eyes, Katara looked like a Polarbear dog who had been out in the Fire Nation sun too long.

" _My_ Fire Flakes", Zuko said rubbing her head before handing her a glass of milk which she gulped down within a few seconds. (Zuko vowed this nickname _every_ time the snack was around, just to taunt her and her low tolerance for spicy food.)

After this, they took many more trips around and through the palace for Zuko's nickname, but when they finally landed right back where they started, the couple had given up all hope.

"I'm sorry Fire Flakes, but this "search" has started to become a whole lot more like a wild goose chase", Zuko grabbed her hands, "Let's just go back to feeding the turtleducks.."

That's when it hit her - eyes widening and corners of mouth turning upwards, Katara yelled in a state of shock, " **That's it!** "

Rushing towards the pond, Zuko not too far behind, Katara pointed dramatically at the turtleducks, "Your pet name, _that's_ it!"

Frowning in confusing, "And why's that?"

"Because, 1) you've told me so many stories about how you and your mom spent days and days here feeding the turtleducks just like we were this morning and 2) they're pretty much your spirit animal", Katara explained, holding back a giggle at her last comment.

"Okay, I guess it's official then?", Zuko said putting his muscly arm around Katara's slender shoulders, "Turtleducks and Fire Flakes!"

 **I hope you guys likes my depiction on the turtleducks prompt - it was so much fun, but I also wish I could've had more time to perfect it and make it longer. Buuut, it's 00:22 and I ain't got time for dat haha, huuuu...**

 **Anyway...**

 **Until next time**

 ** _DisneyfanaticcalledLakeisha_**


End file.
